Final Realizations
by Gonna be clari player
Summary: Meredith realizes Derek isn’t the one. Izzie finds her true love Danny did not happen. Someone gets married, and someone has a baby. Merfin Bang Lexie, Little bit of others! R&R post LMR Constructive Criticism welcome!
1. Can't go home

Final realizations

Meredith realises Derek isn't the one. Izzie finds her true love (Danny did not happen). Someone gets married, and someone has a baby. Merfin Bang Lexie, Little bit of others! R&R post LMR Constructive Criticism welcome!

This is my first FanFic so constructive criticism is very welcome

Disclosure: I do not own Greys Anatomy nor any of the characters involved in the show.

If you have any ideas about where this story should head I would love to here you suggestions.

Meredith stands there, not knowing what to do. She gives a sidelong glance at Derek than quickly averts her gaze to Finn, the third person involved in this drama, catastrophe, whatever you want to call this thing that is Meredith's life. She than glances at Derek again and feels the pull of 'The Look, _Their_ Look', she realises she could easily drown in his deep gaze.

"I have to get out of here!" she thinks to herself and so in true "Meredith style" does what she is best at, she turns and runs.

"Mere" Finn calls after her, but Meredith just keeps running, she doesn't look back, she can't look back. She doesn't even realise some is calling out to her. All she can hear is the blood rushing through her head. She starts to slow down as she reaches the entrance to the car park, but she can't bring herself to go through the doors into the real world.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and realises that she has been followed. She turns slowly. She feels as if time had slowed down to a crawl, as if she and the rest of the world are in slow motion.

She sees Finn looking down at her petite frame, his big, beautiful eyes boring into her. Meredith feels as if he can see right into her soul. She feels as if he can see her deepest, darkest secrets. Finally after what feels like an eternity of waiting he says her name, quietly in a hoarse whisper. If it wasn't for the situation she may have thought there was a note of seduction in his deep voice. She can feel hot tears in her eyes, but is willing them not to fall She doesn't want to show any sign of weakness, not now, not in front of him.

"I can't Finn, not tonight, please, _please_," she begs.

Finn drops his hand and gives a sharp nod. Meredith turns and walks out from under the fluorescent lights in the foyer and into the darkness of the car park. With her back straight, her shoulders square and her head held high she doesn't look back; she can't look back and show the weakness in the tears steaming down her cheeks. From the front she looks distraught, shattered, heart broken. But from the back she looks like a strong determined woman. Someone who you wouldn't dare cross. Neither of the men she's left behind dare follow her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith can't go home. She doesn't know where else to go but she _just_ knows she absolutely cannot go home. Because at home she knows more grief and sorrow awaits her with the prying ways of her friends who revel in everything to do with her life. They question her when she is happy and not dark and twisty. Tonight she can't deal with her friends' interference. She doesn't want to deal with anyone else's problems because at the moment she just feels dark and twisty. She should feel euphoric after having some of the best sex in her life, but, she doesn't. She feels guilty, she feels as if she has betrayed Finn, which, of course, she has.

Meredith realises in that moment that she is actually, finally over, yes you heard right _over_ Derek. She doesn't love him anymore, or maybe she only thought she loved him in the first place. He was different, he wasn't like the other inappropriate men in the bar, he had an aura about him that drew her to him. Something dark and twisty, just like herself. But things had changed; things were different, now there was Finn. She feels overwhelmed with the force of this realisation that has hit her. She loves Finn and his plans and his pony births and the idea that he has plans for them, _them,_ as in a couple, as in future, as in _their_ future.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Finn looks out his apartment window and sees Meredith's car sitting in his driveway. He also notices Meredith behind the wheel starring to space with a dazed kind of happy look on her face. Well, he thinks it's happy, he hopes it's happy.

As Finn is trying to interpret Meredith's emotions, she leaves the car and dashes towards the door of Finn's apartment and quietly raps her knuckles on the wooden surface. Finn's concentration is brought back to reality as he opens the door to now find that a sombre expression has replaced the (kind of) dazed look on Meredith's face. Now she looks worried and scared. She opens her mouth to speak, but no sound escapes. She closes her mouth then tries again, "hi, umm, ah," Meredith stutters. "We need to talk," she finally admits.

………………………………………

So what do you think should I continue? I to go in a different direction to season 3 because than it would just be boring. Hehe if you have any suggestions please email them to me. Constructive Criticism is also welcome. I have a tough shell so don't feel as if you will hurt my feelings or anything of the like. Hehe

Love you all!!!


	2. Tears and Love

Final Realizations, Chapter 2

Meredith realizes Derek isn't the one. Izzie finds her true love (Danny did not happen). Someone gets married, and someone has a baby. Merfin Bang Lexie, Little bit of others! R&R post LMR Constructive Criticism welcome!

This is my first FanFic so constructive criticism is very welcome

Disclosure: I do not own Greys Anatomy nor any of the characters involved in the show.

If you have any ideas about where this story should head I would love to here you suggestions.

……………………………………………..

Finn ushered Meredith in out of the cold into his warm apartment "Meredith are you ok, you look a bit off," Finn watches as Meredith takes several deep breaths. "Come sit down, you look a little exhausted," Finn ushered Meredith to the couch in his living room and then dragged a dining room chair over for him. He suspected that Meredith would probably like a bit of space.

"I slept with Derek," Meredith blurted out before she could stop her self. She didn't like feeling guilty.

"Pard…whoa, whoa wait just there. Did you just say you _slept_ with Derek?" Meredith nodded not trusting herself to speak. If she did open her mouth she knew she would blurt out the whole horrid story. "When did you... you know…_sleep_ with Derek," Finn said as he stumbled around the idea that he had been betrayed by the person he had made plans with in the worst possible way.

"Finn, I don't know what to say," Meredith took several deep breaths to try and calm her nerves. Admitting that she loved Finn was harder than she thought. It was ten times easier when she told Derek that she loved him. But then the truth was she didn't love Derek in the way she now realized she loved Finn. So she continued, "except that I am more sorry than I have ever been in my entire life and that… that, I., I lo, I love you" Meredith mumbled the last three words.

With her head down Meredith watched the tears fall down into her lap. She heaved a great sob and sighed and looked over to where she thought Finn was sitting only to realize that she was looking straight into trouser clad legs. He was standing right in front of her.

As another tear fell down her cheek, she looked down only to have Finn put is calloused index finger under her chin and gently forced her to raise her head. She tried averting her gaze, but the gentle pressure of his thumb against her chin forced her to look into his deep blue eyes.

"Why Meredith?"

"I didn't want this to happen one minute we were arguing and the next he was kissing me. I was so emotionally drained after everything that had happened today, and ten Derek was looking at me while I was dancing with you. I had to get out of there, that's when I made up the excuse that I need to get a drink," she sighed. Meredith had the feeling that she was about to start rambling if she didn't get her emotions under control. She also knew she had to get the rest of the story off her chest otherwise she may not have a chance to make things right between her and Finn. So she continued. It was one of the hardest moves she had ever had to make.

Finn nodded for her to continue. Meredith took a deep breath. "We started arguing about him looking at me, and then he said…

_Flashback_

"_Meredith" Derek calls._

"_Leave me alone" Meredith sobs._

"_Meredith" _

"_Just leave me alone" Meredith sobs again as she tries to close the exam room door. Seeing that it is no use she rounds to the head of the bed and turns to look at Derek._

"_I just want to make sure you're alright."_

"_No! I'm not alright? Okay? Are you satisfied? I'm not alright. Because you have a wife, and you call me a whore and our dog died, and now you're looking at me again. Stop looking at me."_

"_You think I want to look at you? That I wouldn't rather be looking at my wife? I'm married. I have responsibilities. She doesn't drive me crazy. She doesn't make it impossible for me to feel normal. She doesn't make me sick to my stomach thinking about my veterinarian touching her with his hands. Man, I would give anything to not be looking at you."_

_Derek then rounds the table and grabs hold of Meredith in a passionate, all consuming kiss. As one thing leads to another they end up making love in the exam room where anyone could walk in at any time and discover them in there all consuming passion._

_After they had caught their breath they scramble around the floor for various items of clothing._

_End flashback_

"That's when Callie came in looking for me for help with the chief's niece after she had collapsed."

After what feels like centuries Finn finally sits beside Meredith on the couch and drops his head into his hands and sighs "Do you love him?"

"No," Meredith answers quickly, and then continues. "I thought I loved him. I realized as I was leaving the hospital that I didn't love him, I only thought I loved him, but was more like an infatuation and compared to what I feel for you." Meredith tries to find the right words to describe what she feels towards Finn. All she can come up with is, "what I feel for you has no definition, so many people try to put into words what I feel for you, but no matter how hard they try they can never quite get it. All I can say is that, I, Meredith Grey am in love with you Finn Dandridge." Meredith gets up to go, fearing she has outstayed her welcome. She looks down to see Finns hand encircling her wrist. He gives a small tug and Meredith falls helplessly into his lap.

Finn murmurs into her hair "I love you to, and I'll give you another chance."

"Thank you" Meredith whispers, her heart beating against her rib cage as he pulls her into the most passionate, explosive, wonderful kiss she has experienced.

…………………………………

So what do you guys think should I continue??? Finn hasn't completely forgiven Meredith yet as you will find out later. There will be more of other characters in the next chapter. Please review!!!! Hehehe

Love ems


	3. Emotions run high

Final Realisations

Meredith realises Derek isn't the one. Izzie finds her true love (Danny did not happen). Someone gets married, and someone has a baby. Merfin Bang Lexie, Little bit of others! R&R post LMR Constructive Criticism welcome!

This is my first FanFic so constructive criticism is very welcome

Disclosure: I do not own Greys Anatomy nor any of the characters involved in the show.

If you have any ideas about where this story should head I would love to here you suggestions.

…………………………………………

"Izzie, come on lets go we are going to be late," Alex shouted up the stairs in the direction of Izzie's bedroom.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I cannot believe I slept with you _again_ last night. What was I thinking," Izzie grumbled as she grabbed her coat and the coffee Alex had prepared for her.

"Oh, come on you know you love what we do together."

"Shush, George can probably hear you, you know, and I don't want him to know anymore about my sex life," Izzie whispered as she and Alex raced to the car George was trying to warm up.

"About time you got here," George breathed under his breath.

"You're just mad because you didn't get any last night after the prom," Alex provoked.

"Alex, don't be so cocky" Izzie scolded.

With that said George pulled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of Seattle Grace Hospital.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Shoot." Meredith shot up out of bed when she realised that she was going to be late, well actually she already was late. Meredith had a quick glance over to the bed she had slept in last night and saw Finn, fully clothed in pj's and realised they still hadn't had sex. This was a good thing, considering she didn't want her first time with him to be while she was drunk or overly emotional. Momentarily lost in thought Meredith gazes at the sleeping Finn with his hair rumpled and his mouth in a put he looked absolutely adorable. Shaking her head Meredith headed for the bathroom. With her spare clothes that she kept at Finns' for circumstances like these she took a quick shower, dressed, cleaned her teeth and grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Momentarily stopping to write Finn a brief note. She left it on the kitchen table.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The interns' bar Meredith were gathered in the locker all partaking in the latest hospital gossip.

"I heard that Olivia slept with that new ortho attending last night in the on-call room," Izzie whispered to Christina.

Christina and Izzie look over to where another group of interns are standing all huddled in a circle. When they overhear the words 'Meredith' and 'slept with' in the same sentence. They turn and give each other a look of confusion, seeing as Meredith left the prom early (before most other people) and by herself.

Just as Christina and Izzie are gearing themselves up to go over to the other interns and set the record straight for once Meredith walks slowly walks in to the locker room with her bag slung over one shoulder. Meredith looks up when the room walls silent and all eyes turn to her. She slowly turns around and stares at the group that is forming in front of her. "What?" She questions.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"…and a CT scan, to rule out some of our other options," George had just finished his summery of what tests need to be done on a patient when Derek walked into the room with a chart in front of his face. When he looked, Bailey and her interns took a collective gasp when they all saw how tired and worn he looked. He had blood shot eyes, deep, black circles under his eyes and his hair was not in its usual overly moosed, perfect style.

"What," he snapped. He was obviously grumpy too!

"Well nothing really, you just look like you shouldn't be here right now." Miranda informed him of his looks and his snappish attitude.

"I had a terrible night last night and nowhere near enough alcohol," Derek mumbled the last little bit of the sentence. Derek quickly stole a glance at Meredith who was intently starring at the floor. 'Lucky floor,' Derek thought as he chose George to help him on the case and brushed past Meredith on his way out the door.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Hey Derek," Addison said as she jogged up to the nurses station in three inch stilettos.

"Oh, hi. I was just about to leave."

"I know. That's why I jogged up here in theses heels. I was wondering where you went last night after the prom. I left a message on your cell but, you didn't return my call. I thought we were going to go to the hotel and do what everyone else does after prom." Addison gives Derek a dejected look.

Derek's pager suddenly beeps. He looks down to see that he was needed at one of the nurse's stations in the ER. He quickly covers his pager with his hand and looks at Addi.

"Sorry. I have to go. 911." Derek said as he turned and jogged towards the stairs.

…………………………………..

Sorry I know it's a short chapter but I really wanted to put something up tonight. I'll start working on te next chapter soon. I won't be able to work on the book as much during Feb because I start yr 10. but I will try to update about once a week.

Do you see that blue button below this message? Yes? Good. Please press it. It will make me very happy!!!!

Love you all

Love ems


	4. Letters and signs

Final Realisations – Chapter 4

Meredith realises Derek isn't the one. Izzie finds her true love (Danny did not happen). Someone gets married, and someone has a baby. Merfin Bang Lexie, Little bit of others! R&R post LMR Constructive Criticism welcome!

This is my first FanFic so constructive criticism is very welcome

Disclosure: I do not own Greys Anatomy nor any of the characters involved in the show.

If you have any ideas about where this story should head I would love to here you suggestions.

…………………………………………

Addison came home to an empty tailor that night. Today has to be one of the worst days of her life. It was the day after the prom, the day her husband brushed her off like a piece of dirt. She was tired and sick of waiting for something good to happen. She was sick of waiting for her luck to change. She scanned the cramped dining room/ kitchen and that's when she saw them. The divorce papers she had had drawn up almost a year ago now. They sat ominously on the table begging to be looked at. So she did. She slowly took the four steps from the bedroom where she was standing to the dining room table. She looked at the papers and saw that Derek had signed them. Right there on the dotted line next to _Husband_ was Derek's messy signature. She looked above his signature to see the blank spot where she was supposed to sign. Next to the papers was a note in Derek's hand. It read:

_Addison,_

_I signed the papers. The first time you showed me these papers you said that you would sign if I sign. I signed. I can't go on living a lie anymore Addi. You and I both know that I love Meredith. We can't go on pretending._

_Regards,_

_Derek._

Addison sank into one of the two dining room chairs and began to sob. Her marriage was about to be over. It was the end of an era. She was about to lose her only family. She still had Mark; well she hoped she had Mark. _ I need to talk to someone about this. _She thought. _I can't just end the last twelve years of my life without talking to anyone._ Addison suppressed a sigh. She then reached for hand bag that was at the door where she had carelessly thrown it earlier. She pulled out her mobile phone and began to dial the familiar number.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mark groaned as the persistent ringing grew louder. He rolled over in bed to check the time. 4:30pm, well he was entitled to be a little annoyed he had worked the last 30 hours with no sleep.

Mark picked up the phone without looking at the caller id, assuming it was the hospital.

"Sloan," he barked.

"It's me."

Mark would know that voice anywhere even if it haunted his dreams, which come to think of it, it occasionally did.

"Addison? Why are you calling at this hour of the morning? Are you alright?" Mark knew that the reason Addison was calling was to do with Derek.

"It's over Mark. It is finally over."

"Oh. Sweetheart are you alright." Mark got up out of bed and pulled on some tracksuit pants before heading over to the light switch. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light.

Mark heard a sob on the other end of the line. He felt knot form in his throat. He was torn between wanting to tear Derek apart and wanting so badly to fly over to Seattle and haul Addi into his arms and just be there for her. Something that Derek never was. That's why they got together in the first place. But as soon as it happened they both knew it was a mistake, they didn't belong together. They didn't even really love each other; they were just trying to fill an emotional void that Derek had created.

"Do you want me to come over to Seattle?"

"Please," it was more of a plea than anything else. "I need someone on my side. Everyone is always on Meredith's' side. I can't fight this as a one person battle Mark. I need your help."

"Let me just tie up some loose ends here and then I'll be on the next plain to Seattle."

"Thanks," with that said she hung up, and signed the divorce papers. That was when she really started crying. The tears came and came she couldn't stop; she didn't really wanted to stop.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith pulled up into Finns driveway after work. It felt surreal that he had forgiven her. She really did love him. All day all she could think about was coming home to Finn. When she was with Finn she felt loved, cared for and protected.

When Meredith entered the front door (using the key that Finn had given her just before the prom) she gasped n pure delight. The floor and table tops were covered with rose petals and on the table near the front door was a note. It read:

_Meredith,_

_Look in the wardrobe in the bedroom._

_Finn_

It was a simple note but Meredith did what it said none the less and when she looked in the wardrobe there was a garment bag with another note attached.

_Meredith,_

_Please where the dress. I will pick you up at 8._

_Finn_

_P.S. there are shoes by the door._

Meredith quickly opened the garment bad and gave a squeal of delight when she saw the black silk dress. It was to die for. It had thin straps and a flowing skirt that reached the ground. Meredith felt beautiful. She hadn't felt that way in a very long time. After Meredith had put on the dress she quickly applied some subtle makeup and raced down stairs to try on the shoes which matched the dress perfectly.

She was just about to sit down when there was a knock on the door. Meredith's heart skipped a beat wondering who it could be. It wasn't yet 8. Meredith quickly raced to the door to open it. Standing on the other side of the door was a florist with a bunch of orchids in a light shade of pink. Meredith thanked the florist and put the flowers on the table and reached inside for the card.

_Meredith,_

_I can't stop thinking about you. I love you._

_Finn_

_P.S. I'll be there shortly._

Meredith held the card to her chest as she gazed down at the orchids. They were her favorite flower. Tonight was going to be amazing. She could feel it in her blood. Something special was going to happen.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Finn wiped his hands on the tissue to try and get rid of the clamminess. He was really nervous. He had no idea how Meredith was going to react to what he had done. He tapped on the glass separating him from the driver of the limo.

"Excuse me, when are we going to get there."

"We're just pulling up now, sir."

"Thank you."

Finn exited the limo and walked up to his front door and knocked. When Meredith opened the door he was absolutely speechless. She was stunning. The most beautiful creature he had ever seen. When he regained the power of speech he said "Meredith, you look stunning." He was surprised his voice sounded that normal.

"Thanks. Where are we going?"

"I am not telling. I know how much you hate surprises."

Finn took Meredith's hand a placed it in the crook of his elbow and led her to the limo.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

They ate at Seattle's most prestigious restaurant. The meals were to die for but the company was even better. They were seated in a secluded area of the restaurant away from prying eyes. They had their own personal waiter as well.

After dinner and dessert Finn suggested they take a walk along the headland. When they reached there destination Meredith couldn't help but gasp as she looked around her.

"I take it that you like it?" Finn asked hopefully. Meredith nodded as she made a slow turn and took in all of it. They were surrounded by fairy lights and roses and a few candles.

"It's gorgeous. Thanks for going to so much trouble. I have had a wonderful night I wish it never has to end. I love that you went to so much trouble. I love you."

"I love you too," Finn said as he took Meredith's hand in his. He then bent and kissed the palm of her hand. As he was doing that he went down on one knee and gazed into Meredith's eyes.

"You don't realise how much I love you. You make me so happy. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you and going to bed with you and doing everything else with you. I love you like you wouldn't believe. Would you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?" Finn produced and black velvet box and opened it to reveal and gold ring with a round cut solitaire ring. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. She looked into Finns eyes and nodded. She couldn't speak; tears were welling in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, and yes" she gasped. Finns smile widened and his blue eyes sparkled. He took Meredith's left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. He then threw his arms around her and picked her up and spun around. They were both so happy neither of them could stop laughing.

…………………………………………..

So what did you think? Please review. I have only had 5 reviews so far and it makes me feel sad. So please review. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll ud.

Thanks

Love ems.


End file.
